This disclosure relates generally to robotic control and particularly to control for surgical robotic systems.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of extraneous tissue that is damaged during surgical procedures in order to minimize patient discomfort, recovery time, and harmful side effects.